A Wrinkle in Time
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Set in my Kiss the Cook universe. It's been two months since they saw each other last, since their paths diverged, yet their desire for one another has only intensified. It is almost as if nothing can keep them apart. For a moment, one tiny wrinkle in time, all is good and right again. Takes place between Parts One and Two (Chapters 22 and 23) of KTC.


**Author's Note: It's become a sort of tradition for me to think up at least a couple tie-in oneshots for each epic I write, and once Kiss the Cook hit twenty-five chapters, I knew I had presented myself with the perfect storyline. You don't have to have read Kiss the Cook to be able to understand this and follow along; but if you have, it falls in the gap between Parts One and Two, over the nine years Emily and Hotch were apart. They tried to make their long distance relationship work out, but were only able to meet up twice - and this is one of those times. (Yes, I will more than likely end up writing the other one.)**

**As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. I sincerely hope you enjoy this little reprieve from the drama and angst I've been throwing at y'all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

From "Kiss the Cook", Chapter Twenty-Five:

_"I hate that we never really saw each other after you got on that plane."_

_"Me, too." Emily's voice was a whisper. "We saw each other twice –"_

_"Twice."_

_"– but it wasn't enough." Emily remembered the fit of desperation they both had been in as they raced to her Connecticut apartment. They had barely got inside before Hotch had her pressed up against her door, her leg wrapped high up on his waist, her hands in his hair, her lips on his neck, and -_

_Hotch picked at his food, then smiled a little before feeding Emily a bite of his fettuccine. Her resulting laughter was all he needed to soothe his conscience. "I really did think we would be able to make it work."_

* * *

For a moment, a little wrinkle in time, Hotch was sure he was dreaming. They'd had a reunion planned for days now, even weeks. And seeing her at the airport and bringing her to a place she had once almost come to know as home – his apartment – had been beyond surreal. They hadn't let go of one another since; their fingers were intertwined, their shoulders touching.

It had only been a month – or had it been two? – since they had been forced to pursue different paths, and they both ached to reconnect. They would make up for lost time, and there were many ways they could do just that.

They both sought one in particular.

Again, it must have been a dream; how else would Hotch have been able to find himself flat on his back, with a bared and oh so beautiful Emily climbing over him, blanketing him, lowering her body to his and pressing creamy skin into his waiting hands? How else was he tasting the nectar of heaven from her sweet lips?

Sheets closed in around them, keeping them safe in a world that was theirs and theirs only. There was no room for anyone else, or for any heartbreak; only for their love, no matter peaceful or frantic – for it was both and so much more.

It was _good_. Emily breathed out a groan of utter content and pleasure as she felt Hotch seat himself deep inside her. She welcomed the stretch of her muscles that his girth caused. She had missed it. Her hand fisted in his hair, her other grasping his tightly as he began the familiar burning slide of his hips. Torturously slow thrusts that went so deep she could feel him in her throat; that was what she liked.

Aaron Hotchner made her feel alive.

An easy smile curved his lips as he took in the look of rapture in her glittering eyes. Her mouth had fallen open; he wanted to kiss those lips until they were a swollen, glistening red. No – he wanted to see her, all of her.

He wanted her to ride him, but he supposed there would be a time for that later. For now, they were being sweet, reacquainting with curves and scars and little heated whispers that fanned out and dampened skin.

Hotch's palms made to swallow Emily's hips whole and still he gripped harder, his heart thumping frantically at Emily's approving moan. He both wanted and needed her like some kind of drug. Intoxicating. Addicting. Dangerous. Wild.

His rhythm increased pace, and it had everything to do with the way Emily bit down hard on his bottom lip. He liked that. He wanted more.

_So much more_.

When she came, it was quiet and with a shudder that brought her face to the crook of his neck. She trembled with the aftershocks of their coupling, and he simply held her – and things were the way they always should have been. Glorious. Beautiful. Perfect.

Then she pulled back, sweat matting her hair to her forehead – and the smile she gave him was luminescent. "Hi," she whispered huskily, seduction bleeding from her voice. She was a vision, his favorite vision in white, black, and red.

"Hi back." Hotch's arms snaked around her so slender waist, and when there wasn't a hairsbreadth of space between them, he hoisted her so that she was straddling his lower body. He hadn't moved from deep inside her and didn't plan on doing so any time soon.

Emily wasn't objecting.

"You're a goddess," he sighed into her ear as she leaned forward to pepper his chest with the hottest of open-mouthed kisses.

"You're perfect," she countered. "Perfect and still so sweet." She flipped her hair over her shoulders, and he watched in awe as it tumbled in waves down her back. A goddess. She was something like the love child of Aphrodite and Mars; so good yet so _bad_. "Every woman yearns for a man as sweet as you. I guess I just got lucky."

A beat passed, and it was Hotch's turn to shiver when Emily raked her nails down his chest in an agonizingly slow descent. He was hard again in an instant. "But there were some times when we were together that I wished you would let more of your bad boy self come through." Emily regarded him slyly. "You know what I mean?"

Hotch's voice came out in a growl. "You want me to be a little rough with you? Is that it?"

"Well, I never said 'a little'…"

He had her on her back in a second. Her gorgeous body provided him with the experiment of a lifetime. Thumbing her succulent nipples rewarded him with purring. She liked it when he used his teeth; she liked it even more when he brought her legs up on his shoulders and dove in, feasting on her like a monster and coming apart seemingly hours later, filling her with his hot seed – so much that it ran down her thighs and ruined his burgundy sheets.

And when he filled her with three fingers then put his mouth on her – Emily found she liked that, too.

It was physically impossible to keep from screaming, even when Hotch soothed her back down to earth with his heavenly touch and a gentle kiss. Her heart roared in her ears so loudly that she almost didn't hear whatever he crooned into her ear.

"How long can you stay?"

Emily curled up against his side, smiling reminiscently against his chest when he ran his fingers through her hair. "Two days."

"Two days," Hotch echoed, and he closed his eyes. "It's not enough time." The unspoken agreement was that he would come see her in Connecticut next time; but they didn't know when that 'next time' would be.

He didn't want to have to miss her again.

"No, it's not," Emily agreed tinily, "but it's longer than I thought I would get." Her optimism made him smile, and he kissed her sweetly for what had to have been the hundredth time. "This just means we'll have to make every hour count."

They shared a cryptic grin. "And just how do you suggest we go about doing that, Emily?"

"It's so cute when you pretend you don't know these things, Aaron."

"You know what else is cute?"

She shut him up with a smoldering kiss and three whispered words.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: ********Reviews are love! Please don't hesitate to leave a review; whether long or short, signed or anonymous, hearing your thoughts and suggestions completely redefines happiness for me. You all are the best!**


End file.
